This isn't goodbye
by Koneko-chan1199
Summary: 3 years after Tart left Pudding back on earth, a new evil is discovered. An evil from within. My first fanfic so constructive criticism welcome.
1. Will I see him again?

"I don't want to make this goodbye."

"Um, well, then... I might come back again to get another candy drop!"

Those words kept rebounding across her mind. Those words, giving her the will to carry on with hope of his return.

Pudding clutched her last candy drop to her chest, crushing it in her grip. Her cheeks, wet with tears glistened under the moonlight as she stood on her balcony staring up at the glistening stars, wishing, dreaming, hoping for him to return to her side. After three years hope still bloomed within her heart, the sort of hope that affects others. Over the 3 years that have passed, Ichigo and Masaya realized their feelings for each other weren't feelings of love and so they remained friends. Ichigo was constantly thinking about Kish and the moment they parted ways. Puddings hope became her own hope for Kish to return to her side and kiss her like he used to. A strange longing overwhelmed Pudding, a longing to curl up in Tarts arms. She wondered if he had changed as much as she had. Time had turned Pudding into a beautiful young woman with curly golden hair that trailed down her back, resting at her waist. Her eyes held a new shine, a shine filled with hope. She was now taller and her chest had grown a bit too. Pudding was happy, working at Café Mew Mew to pay for her sibling's daily needs, but a longing filled her heart. Whenever she thought about her alien boy Tart her heart would hurt

Tart stared at the veins of cracks weaving their way across the ceiling of his underground bedroom. Keeping his mind occupied so he wouldn't think about his human girl Pudding he left behind on earth


	2. I want to see you

**A/N** Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters**

Thanks for the reviews :D

Lost in thought, Tart didn't notice the green haired alien float into his room until he spoke. "Tart, you are making Pie and I worried."

"Why?" Tart replied while only half listening.

"Ever since we left earth, all you've done is stare at the roof!"

"We both know you miss Pudding." Pie said as he came into the room.

"I DO NOT MISS THAT ANNOYING MONKEY GIRL!"

"YOU MISS HER AS MUCH AS I MISS ICHIGO!"

"Calm down you two, Tart and I only came here to tell you that we finally received permission to return to earth"

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

Dragging Kish from the room to let Tart get ready Pie warned "Tart, we leave tonight, midnight. Don't be late or we'll leave without you"

Tart's mind wandered among memories of the monkey mew mew he was secretly hoping to see.

'I want to see you...

In the dark night'

Pudding stood in the freezing cold out on her balcony as the sky slowly darkened as time seemed to slow down.


	3. Fated Pair?

**A/N Thanks for reading, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Your reviews give me inspiration to keep writing. :D**

"Where are you Tar-tar?" Pudding whispered to no one but herself as she shed a lonely tear. Darkness surrounded her as each star became brighter. Looking up at the stars one last time, Pudding fell asleep out on the balcony, dreaming of her Tar-tar.

Midnight had finally come and the aliens started their journey back to earth.

Pacing back and forth in her room, Ichigo decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Stepping out into the cold night, Ichigo shivered but the cold helped to clear her head. Walking along her street, she let her feet take her away. Going beyond the distant ocean and sky her dream flew as her memories turned into tears. "Kish, have you forgotten about me?"

"Kish, you've been sulking ever since we left our planet."

"Look at Tart, he's doing the same."

"He's been sulking for 3 years, its normal."

"Fine! I'm sulking because Ichigo wont remember me."

"I doubt that, you've kissed her enough times for her to remember, you've been looking forward to returning ever since we left, don't stop now."

"But I love her and she doesn't love me."

"Things can change over 3 years, maybe Masaya is dead. Don't give up hope yet, we're almost there."

To the place where our feelings wont disappear.


End file.
